Career Tribute (Hunger Games!AU)
A Career Tribute, more commonly known as a Career, is a tribute who trains throughout their lives to compete in the Hunger Games and then volunteers to participate. The Careers attend a special combat academy until they are 12-18 for the Games, then they volunteer. Typically, most Careers come from the wealthier districts, 1, 2 and 4, where being a tribute is seen as a great honor. In the 72nd Hunger Games, there is no known leader.Credit goes to the Hunger Games Wiki page for making this information page possible. Career Tributes Career Tributes are always the strongest, agile, flexible players in the Hunger Games, having been prepared and trained since they were born. Even though training tributes before the Games begin is technically illegal, the career districts generally get away with this because of their wealth and closer ties to the Capitol. The willingness and in some cases even enjoyment to kill their opponents before the Games even start, cultivated from years of preparation and the support of their families and fellow district citizens, gives Careers a tremendous mental and psychological advantage over the other tributes. These tributes volunteer to participate in the Games, causing much more commotion during the reaping than necessary. In the other districts and especially in the poorer ones such as District 11 and 12, becoming a volunteer tribute is viewed as sheer suicide. But in Career districts, volunteering is very common. Everyone wants to win the Games, even if it means volunteering. In wealthy districts, victors are regarded as heroes and amass great fame after winning the Games. Prior to the start of each Hunger Games, Careers generally begin to form an alliance among themselves, which will cooperate when the Games get underway to secure weapons and supplies and take out common opponents. This gives the Careers an enormous edge during the bloodbath as they already have a strategy in place to carry out and do not need to worry about being killed by each other. However, once most of the other tributes are out of the way, they usually begin to turn on each other. It is the District 2 tributes who most often lead these alliances, as their district raises them in a more militaristic mind-set than 1 or 4; District 4 does not join the main alliance as often as 1 or 2. Despite their edge in preparation for the Games, Careers have some severe disadvantages. Being well fed their entire lives, they are not as used to going hungry as tributes who have spent their lives in poverty and are very reliant on securing the supplies from the CornucopiaThe Cornucopia is a giant golden horn-shaped cone with a curved tail. In each year's Hunger Games, the tributes launch into the arena and start off in the shape of semicircle, equidistant to the Cornucopia. The mouth is at least 20 feet high and is filled with supplies that could help the tributes survive in the Hunger Games. The closer an object is to the Cornucopia, the more valuable it is.. Another disadvantage to them from being well fed their entire lives is their presumed heavy weight, making it difficult to climb trees or chase a particularly light and speedy person. They usually are very arrogant and tend to underestimate their opponents, therefore they may not think before acting. Though Careers are very effective in combat confrontations, their basic survival skills are generally quite poor; thus, if they do not remove their most dangerous opponents in the initial bloodbath (when their advantage is usually strongest) they gradually lose the initiative unless they can keep control of the Cornucopia supplies. Careers often attempt to recruit normal tributes who have potential or superior traits to their own to join them. Career Districts District 1, District 2, and District 4 tend to be the Career districts, although other tributes are allowed to join if they show exceptional skill. These districts are richer and have more supplies than other districts, giving a huge advantage to their tributes and allowing them to prepare and train. These districts normally have an elaborate way of choosing volunteers, as they have no lack of them. 72nd Hunger Games Career Pack In the 72nd Hunger Games, the Career Pack seems at first to consist of six members: Piper, Cain, Justus Remington, Angelique Keaton, Niccolo de Luca and the female tribute from District 4 as well as the boy from District 7, but it quickly changes as alliances seem to unexpectedly shift. The new alliances after the second bloodbath end up being two different Packs as the careers from District 2 unusually enough doesn't alliance with the other Careers, but instead form an alliance with the sibling duo from District 3, leaving the old Career Pack consisting of vengeful members Piper, Cain and Niccolo and the District 4 female and the boy from District 7 dead. All four from District 1 and 2 is specially trained for a specific weapon and were able to retrieve it at the Cornucopia: Piper with a bow and arrows, Cain with javelins (throwing spears), Niccolo with a sickle and blowgun, Justus with a short broadsword, and Angelique with a wide variety of knives. Known Careers * Cain * Piper * Niccolo de Luca * Justus Remington * Angelique Keaton * Cashmere - Victor of 64th Hunger Games, sister of Gloss. * Gloss - Victor of 63rd Hunger Games, brother of Cashmere. * Brutus - Victor of 55th Hunger Games. * Enobaria - Victor of 62nd Hunger Games. * District 1 female (50th HG) - Killed by her own axe when Haymitch ducked and the axe rebounded off the force-field and buried itself in her head. * Finnick Odair - Victor of the 64th Hunger Games. * Annie Cresta - Victor of the 70th Hunger Games. * Mags - Victor of the 9th Hunger Games. * Lyme - Victor of an unknown Hunger Games. References Category:Alternate Universe Category:Definition